


AU

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Barista!Bruce, Cafe AU, Flirty, M/M, ThorBruce Week, alternative universe, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: AU where Thor finds himself going to the same cafè daily for over a month mostly because he loves the atmosphere, not like he’s been lusting over the cute brunette barista, not at all.Thorbruce Week Day Six





	AU

**Author's Note:**

> This was very fun to write, hope it is to read as well!

Thor always went to that café.  
He loved it.  
It was nice, warm, it smelled of chocolate and coffee beans; how could he not like it?

That, and the fact that the barista was really attractive, made Thor make it a daily stop from work to home.

He had lusted over the barista, who he had learned, a few days prior, to be the owner, for over a month now.

Yes, Thor was pretty slow, he still didn’t know his crush’s name.

He needed to find out how the barista was called and he was going to ask him no matter what.

When Thor entered the cafè the usual atmosphere greeted him, almost instantly his eyes travelled to the counter.

He was there, Thor sighed in relief, beautiful as usual.

The barista was a brunette, his hair was curly and looked as soft as a cloud, how many times had Thor imagined running his hair through that silk-looking curls.

His face was round and perfect and his eyes were a chocolate brown Thor would gladly taste.

His daydreaming was interrupted by a gorgeous smile and a soft ‘hello’.

“Hi, uhm, can I get the usual, please?” He said, sitting at the counter.

“Sure, don’t want to try anything new? You never know what you may like.”  
He smirked at him.

_Is he flirting? What am I thinking? Of course he is not. _

_But what if he is?_

“You’re right, what does the house suggest?” Thor tried to be as confident as he could. 

“Let’s make it a surprise, shall we?”

Thor gulped. He was good, _very good._

As the cute brunette left to prepare his drink he texted his bestfriend.

_6:35 pm_  
val, idk what to do  
he’s flirting with me 

_6:35pm  
calm down you big gay, flirt back_

_6:36pm_  
thAnkS  
i wanted a helpful tip 

_6:36pm_  
just because i have a gf that doesn’t mean i know how i did it  
just be yourself thor, you have a lot to offer 

_6:36pm_  
aww, you’re being nice for once  
oH shit he’s coming back bye ily 

_6:37pm  
bye you big dork, don’t get used to my compliments, ilyt _

When the barista came back he looked straight in Thor’s eyes, he offered him the drink and smirked.

Thor’s heart skipped a beat.

“Here is your drink, try it.”

Thor did as he was ordered to.

“Oh my God, it’s great.”

“Were you expecting anything less?”

Thor laughed, “surely not. What’s in this?”

“It’s a secret.”

“Oh come on.”

“I’ll tell you next time.”

“Why not today?”

“So you will have to speak to me again.”

Thor almost choked on his drink.

_God he is making me insane._

Bruce didn’t wait for a response, he left to wash some dishes he had left in the sink, but he still remained on sight, much to Thor’s delight.

He kept staring at the brunette’s arms.  
Big arms, not too muscular but definitely very sexy.

Thor started thinking of the way those arms would behave in a certain situation.

_He is going to kill me._

“So did you really like it?” Thor snapped out of his thoughts, he was in front of him again.

At that point Thor just wanted to jump over the counter and kiss him.

Maybe the barista noticed it because his smile was growing and getting more confident and that influenced Thor, too.

The blonde decided to be bold, or actually, he didn’t think at all, he just blurted out, “I don’t know, maybe I could text it to you?”

He did manage to smile playfully, even though he thought he was about to faint in that instant, or die, or both.

The brunette chuckled and looked up at Thor’s blue eyes.

“Yes, wait a second.”

He left for a minute and came back with a small card with what appeared to be his number on it.

“I hope I will hear your feedback soon then.”

“You sure will.”

Thor got up to take his wallet but he was interrupted, “That’s on the house, your presence was enough.”

“Thank you, well, I’ll text you, then.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

As Thor left the cafè, he thought he was going to faint, he surely was about to scream.

_I can’t believe what just happened._

_Wait._

Thor stopped on his tracks as soon as he was about to get his house keys.

_Shit._

He took his phone out and the number the cute brunette gave to him.

_7:39  
Uhm, this is awkward but I kinda forgot to ask you your name?_

_7:40  
Don’t worry your pretty head, it’s Bruce x _


End file.
